


The Bed Issue

by Of_The_White_Wolf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hint of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_The_White_Wolf/pseuds/Of_The_White_Wolf
Summary: He wants you to be happy, but Bucky is really over the full sized bed in your new house
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 59





	The Bed Issue

The first time he noticed it, Bucky didn’t say anything. You two were a little busy doing the horizontal tango to discuss the fact that half his legs were hanging off your bed. Obviously, he simply needed to scoot up and get a better angle while screwing you into the mattress. You were far too engrossed in holding onto the headboard and wrapping your own legs around him to catch onto his momentary pause. Sure enough, a better angle, another 3 rounds of mind-blowing sex, and the length of the bed was long forgotten.

A few months later, the pair of you were laying in bed watching “Wheel Of Fortune,” because you were oddly good at it and Bucky loved to giggle at your reaction to getting the answers right before the contestants. Somewhere between the final spin and the start of Jeopardy, you had slipped down into the curve of his ribcage and fallen asleep. Bucky began to slide down next to you and realized his feet were again long off the edge of the bed. Even sadder, so were you, a miracle or insult considering your small 5’4” stature. Choosing to simply create a spooning opportunity, your personal space heater boyfriend curled himself around you and tucked you feet up in between his calves.

The third time it happened, you both had just gotten back from a 3 day mission chasing banditos in the jungle. After debrief, patch ups, and clean ups at the compound, Bucky tossed you onto his motorcycle and drove you back to your apartment. Dead on your feet, he carried you into your bedroom and unceremoniously dropped you into the bed. He threw the sheets back and the two of you slid into bed, quickly falling asleep. Sometime through the night, Bucky startled awake at the sound of your dog literally flopping onto the floor from the couch in the living room, and again found his legs hanging off the bed. Looking over to your side, Bucky found you sleeping on your stomach, arms crossed under the pillow and feet adorably poking out from the sheet…. And off the end of the bed. He made a mental note to have a serious conversation about your bed soon. 

Maybe 6 months into living together, you and Bucky had finally organized the mutual space in a way that worked for you both. The living room had space for the team to visit, the kitchen had all the counter and cabinet space you could ask for, and the master bedroom was massive. The closet was big enough for both yours and Bucky’s gun safes (yes honey I need my own, and no you cannot put the grenades in it), and everyone's clothing of course. The master bathroom you did a few upgrades to, namely a dual shower head/ rainwater head, and heated flooring, but was equally as perfect once you had christened it in every way. Bucky had never voiced an opinion about that room, so you went on with your decorating and called it Gucci. Until one night, he apparently did and it turned into your first non-mission-related argument as a couple.

It started when the dog hopped into bed with you two, normal as any other given night. Wade got into his corner of the bed, you slid in next, then Bucky got in on the other side and everyone cuddled. The two of you were half-listening to CNN, half-chatting about the week when Wade shifted around and took up more than his designated space, shoving Bucky’s feet over and off.

“Damnit Wade, babe can you move him?” Bucky sighed and set his feet on top of the lab. 

You looked over at your frustrated beau and reached your foot around the dog to jokingly drag him back over.  
“I mean I can try but he’s not going to move Bucky, he’s comfy now.” You chuckled and went back to listening to Coumo take a jab at his governor brother.  
Bucky shook his head and got up to get water from the kitchen. When he came back, he found his entire side of the bed overtaken by the bear-dog.  
“C’mon man, get up. Off, shoo, ugh please Wade? Honey seriously get him off the bed, or at least off of my side.” Bucky grumbled at you.  
“Up Wade, off. Over here bub.” You tapped your feet on your side of the bed to get the dog back over and you heard Bucky mutter something about a bigger bed.

“Got a problem Sarge? I don't understand mumbling.” You hit mute on the tv to hear him better.  
He pointed to the bed and lost it, “Babe, we need a new bed. I cannot spend another night sleeping with my legs half off the end or scrunching up into a ball.”

“I don’t see the issue Buck, it fits in the room and we seem to function just fine in my bed. I’m not dropping 800$ for a bed when this one is perfectly comfortable!”  
“How do you not notice your feet dangling off every morning? Or that one of us inevitably kicks Wade off in the middle of the night because any time we move, we hit him!” Bucky shouted at you.  
“Oh so it's a dog issue?”  
“No baby, I love Wade. But he’s huge, and I’m not exactly short either, neither of us were designed to fit in your tiny ass full sized bed.” He pleaded with you, trying not to dig himself into a hole.  
“Fine, you want more space? I’ll take the fucking couch.” You weren’t in the mood for an argument, never were. Passive aggressive worked just fine, you wore that crown like the queen you were.  
“No, you will not. That’s not what I meant, i just, ugh FUCK…” Bucky had given up the fight as well, petty wasn’t his style. He grabbed his pillow and trudged to the couch like a kicked puppy. He made it approximately 10 minutes before you wandered out and asked him to come back to bed.  
“My feet are cold, please be my furnace?” 

The next morning, argument still fresh but momentarily scabbed over, Bucky stumbled into the kitchen to get coffee for you both, leaving you in bed to get your ‘five more minutes.’ He couldn't help but chuckle when he set your coffee down on the bed as you looked up at him and then over to Wade.  
“Well shit soldier. I want you right here, right now, but there doesn’t seem to be any room on this bed.” You had a weakness for that man when he brought you coffee… in nothing but boxers….  
“Guess I’ll go drink my coffee in the barracks with my crew then ma'am. Wouldn’t want to interrupt the bear’s beauty sleep.” Bucky chuckled at the black dog rolling onto his back, legs splayed and fast asleep.  
“I’m sure we can figure something out, I do need a shower before work.” You raised your eyebrows and gave him an obnoxiously fake sultry glance.  
Bucky leaned down and started an assault on your lips, cheeks, neck, everything he could get his tongue, teeth, and mouth on. He wrapped your legs around his hips, pulled you up into his arms and began walking to the shower. As he set you on the counter and began stripping you of your pajamas, you leaned into him and quietly admitted with an innocent wink,  
“I always knew our feet hung off the bed. It was just an excuse to get you to get closer to me, and force my knees higher babe.”


End file.
